Private Eyes
by DramaPrincess87
Summary: Elizabeth Webber is one of Port Charles's best detectives. Too bad nobody knows. Jason Morgan is her biggest competition, and her biggest weakness. What happens when these two detectives collide?
1. 01

**Private Eyes**

By: DramaPrincess87

**Summary: **Elizabeth Webber is one of Port Charles's best detectives. Too bad nobody knows. Jason Morgan is her biggest competition, and her biggest weakness. What happens when these two detectives collide?

**01**

Elizabeth cracked her back once, twice. As she looked around the office, she felt her lip curl slightly. The office looked like crap. The walls were a dingy faded white that looked like it hadn't been washed in twenty years. The wood floors were scratched, years of use showing in the faded veneer. She stared at the plant in the corner and willed it to stop dying.

"Dammit."

Apparently she didn't have the gift of gardening.

What she was good at was spying. Smiling, she leaned back in her chair and rested her hands behind her head. She was one of Port Charles' top detectives, hired by everyone from wives of philandering husbands to the concerned parents of rebellious teenagers to corporate bigwigs desperate to know what the competition was up to.

She was so damn good that nobody knew about her.

Elizabeth was the best kept secret of Port Charles. She hid in the office, and let her partner Lucky Spencer get all the glory. Lucky was the front of their little operation, and Elizabeth was the brains. They had both learned from the best, Lucky's own father, Luke Spencer. Luke was a con artist extraordinaire and made sure to teach his son and his little best friend Lizzie all the tricks of the trade. Since then, they had been fascinated by watching people.

It was Luke who came up with the brilliant idea of keeping Elizabeth out of the public eye.

"You need a secret weapon, a gorgeous dame behind the scenes."

For Luke, it had been his wife Laura. His words still resonated in her mind every time she had to smile sweetly at the lowlifes and desperate people who frequented their office.

After all, people expected the secretary to be cordial. And nobody would expect the vacant eyed sweet brunette sitting filing her nails to be one of the best P.I.s in the business.

Elizabeth was startled out of her reverie by the ringing of the phone. Sitting forward, she picked up the receiver and tilted her head to the side. "Hello, Spencer Investigations. How may I help you?"

The female voice on the other end crackled due to the bad connection. "Hello. I need an appointment. This needs to be discreet."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'When wasn't it discreet?' She pulled the planner towards her and flipped through the pages. "Of course." She looked for a free spot and discovered a vacancy the next day. "Mr. Spencer is available tomorrow around 4:30 PM. Would this be okay?"

"Fine." The voice was short and curt.

Elizabeth felt her lip curl in distaste at the rudeness of the caller. "Whom should I tell Mr. Spencer is arriving?"

"Samantha McCall."

"Okay Ms. McCall, Mr. Spencer will be expecting you then. Good day."

Once the rude caller had hung up, Elizabeth pushed herself from the desk and stood. Smoothing the dark blue material of her skirt, she walked to Lucky's office and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Boss." Her voice was sarcastic, as she watched Lucky play Solitaire on his computer. Lucky sat up and looked at her guiltily as he exited the program.

"Sorry, I've just hit a wall and I was hoping this could distract me enough so I could concentrate."

Elizabeth frowned and walked behind Lucky's desk to look over the folder that lay open on its surface. "Hmm… seems that she managed to board a plane for Florida." She bit her bottom lip absentmindedly as she racked her brain. "Hey, isn't Dillon down there right now?"

Lucky nodded, his hands flipping through the pages of a client testimony. "Yeah, he's tracking down a philandering husband for some rich wife."

"Well, he owes us a favor for helping him out with that case two months ago. Why don't you call him and see if he can keep an eye out for Jones for us?"

Lucky smiled up at her and picked up her hand. Raising it to his lips, he placed a brief kiss on its surface before grabbing for the phone. "Dollface, you're a genius."

Elizabeth smirked at her best friend and gave him a brief smack against the shoulder. "Aw, that means a lot coming from such a wise ass as yourself." As she began to walk towards her desk, she turned back. "By the way, you have an appointment tomorrow with a Ms. McCall."

Lucky looked up, his eyes bright. "Did she sound cute?"

"She sounded like an evil hag."

Lucky frowned. "Dammit. Oh well." He sighed and then smiled as the phone connected. "Dillon? Hey it's Lucky. Listen, I had a proposition for you…" The conversation became muted to her ears as she re-situated herself behind her desk. Picking up the thick tortoise-shell glasses that lay on her desk, she fixed them on her face. They were fake of course, there only to keep her charade of being a mousy secretary alive. The glasses, combined with her severe bun and prim clothing kept anyone from giving her a second glance. Sitting back, she took out the nail file. As she began to file her nails absentmindedly, she fixed her eyes on their latest case and began to re-familiarize herself with the facts.

Two weeks ago, one Roy Di Lucca had called asking for an appointment. When he arrived, he seemed nervous and sweaty. It appeared that his girlfriend Felicia Jones had suffered from a blow to the head and was now suffering from a case of amnesia. He wanted to know who had done it and why.

So, armed with the facts, Lucky had begun to do initial reconnaissance. Background checks, known enemies, etc etc. Once that was completed, it was time for her to step in and do what she did best. Of course, she had managed to be so tied up with their previous case that she had told Lucky to handle it on his own. And now they were up shit creek without a paddle.

Felicia had skipped town, still apparently without her memory, and Di Lucca was getting more irate without knowing who had perpetuated this seemingly unprovoked attack.

As Elizabeth read through the case file, she felt her eyes rest upon something quite curious. Getting up, she walked into Lucky's office and motioned for him. He placed his hand over the receiver and looked over at her.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Hey, did Felicia ever go to a doctor to confirm her amnesia?"

Lucky's forehead creased as he looked at his pad of notes. "No. Di Lucca didn't want the risk of exposure."

"I think she's faking it."

Lucky's eyebrows rose. "What?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and tilted her head towards the phone. "Tell Dillon that I think she's faking it. Look for her to maybe in the company of an older gentleman, about 55 years old, with graying hair and green eyes."

"John Costono? Di Lucca's mentor?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Look at the file. Felicia wasn't acting weird only after her supposed amnesia. She accidentally met Costono three months prior during a business meeting. Di Lucca said offhand that she seemed a little out of it right around that time. I'd bet you anything that she decided to move up in the ranks and wanted to keep a war from happening. So she faked amnesia and split town with Costono, hoping that Di Lucca would be none the wiser."

Lucky's mouth gaped open as he stared at her. "Damn you're good."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know. Now tell Dillon."

"Dillon? This is Lucky again. Listen, look for her to be in the company of John Costono. Plus, it's a possibility that she's faking the amnesia. See if you can't prove it…"

Once again, Elizabeth sat behind her desk and grinned, satisfaction written all over her face. She was good.

As the door opened and the bell jingled, Elizabeth put her happy secretary face on. Once the person entered the room however, she inhaled ever so slightly and felt her nails bite into her hands as she clenched them into fists.

'Oh fuck.' Why did it have to be him?

Jason Morgan, one of the finest individuals she had ever seen with her own eyes. Gorgeous, tall, blond hair, blue eyes… too bad he also had one of the cockiest attitudes to match.

"Hello Miss Webber." His voice was like suede, running over her and raising goose bumps on her skin. "Is Spencer in?"

Her smile felt forced, as she ran her eyes down his form. 'Oh FUCK. Why does he have to wear the jacket?' That leather jacket that fit him so well, probably worn and soft to the touch… she collected her thoughts and gave him her customary greeting.

"Hello Mr. Morgan, Mr. Spencer is currently on the phone. Would you mind waiting for a moment?"

Jason's eyes glittered at her as he sat. "Of course not Ms. Webber. And remember, it's Jason."

Elizabeth's hands tightened as she smiled falsely at him. "No problem Mr. Morgan."

Jason Morgan was not only one of the cockiest S.O.B.'s in the world; he was also their biggest competition. Jason Morgan, P.I. gathered the greatest amount of business in Port Charles. He was well-known, and he was good. He was damn good.

However, he wasn't as good as Elizabeth. Because if he had been, he would have figured out that the mousy mild-mannered secretary was actually a fiery, ass-kicking detective. And while she was unbelievably attracted to him, she still felt annoyed and pissed off by his cavalier and dismissive attitude.

Lucky stuck his head out of his office and looked at Jason, his eyebrows rising slightly. "Morgan… to what great pleasure do I owe this visit?"

Jason rose from his seat and sneered at Lucky slightly. "Aw Spencer… you're not happy to see me? And here I thought that we were the bestest of friends. I have a friendship bracelet made for you and everything."

Elizabeth kept her eyes glued to the screen of her computer, studiously ignoring the two men as she listened in on their conversation and typed absentmindedly.

"Morgan, don't try to snowball me. What the hell do you want?"

Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Port Charles Gazette. Throwing it, he smiled as Lucky caught it in his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a copy of my photo in the paper, congratulating me on a job well done in tracking down Alison Barrington's erstwhile fiancé. I thought you'd want to frame it as a reminder on why you shouldn't even both keeping your office open."

Lucky smiled sweetly at Jason as he tossed the paper into the trash. "Why thanks Morgan. It looks so nice in my trash can." Becoming serious, Lucky frowned and stepped forward. "Now please vacate the premises."

Jason held up his hands and smirked, backing towards the door. "No need to get rude Spencer. I was just leaving." Turning to go, he turned back and winked towards Elizabeth. "Good-bye Ms. Webber."

Elizabeth didn't even look away from the computer as she nodded. "Good-bye Mr. Morgan."

Once the door had shut and his footsteps had faded, Elizabeth stood up from her desk and threw her glasses down on the surface. "God he pisses me off!"

Lucky nodded as he leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah I know." Looking over, he smirked at her. "Now stop drooling."

Elizabeth threw a pencil at him as he laughed and darted into the office. "Screw you Lucky." Her eyes glowered towards their frosted paned door as her mind wandered.

She'd teach that pompous jackass a lesson one day. No matter what.


	2. 02

**02**

Elizabeth groaned as the sound of her doorbell rang through her tiny studio apartment. It was on the docks, in a bit of a shady neighborhood, but it was perfect for her needs. The light was great for when she wanted to paint, and the location was right smack in the middle of the majority of the shady business that occurred in Port Charles. So whenever Elizabeth had to investigate something on the wrong side of the tracks, all she had to do was look out her window.

She flipped the soft caramel comforter off of her body and sat up, her bare feet hitting the wood floors. She shivered; the floor was especially cool that night. Her super hadn't fixed the heat yet. Thank God for the baggy flannel pajamas that was keeping her from freezing to death. Grabbing her robe from a chair, she passed the Japanese style screens that enclosed her bed and headed towards the door. Peaking through the tiny hole in the top of the aging wood, she groaned and pulled the chain down and away.

"Whatever in the hell brings you here, make it fast or get the hell out."

Lucky strode in, his grin huge as he noticed her garments. "Nice PJs Lizziekins. Entertaining the Pope now?"

Elizabeth slammed the door shut and spun around, glaring at her partner. "For your information, flannel is very comfortable when you have no heat in your apartment! And further more, why does it matter to you what I'm wearing?!" She expelled an angry breath and began to tap her foot against the floor.

"Oh sugar lips, calm down. I'm not here simply to leer at you in your pony patterned flannel." Lucky eyed her and licked his lips. "Though it is quite scintillating."

Elizabeth groaned and smacked him in the head as she plopped onto the couch and eyed him warily. "If you're not here to sexually harass me, why are you here?"

"I've got a break in our lovely Ms. McCall's case."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! That bitch sat in the office for TWO HOURS Lucky, moaning about her long lost adopted mother, the wicked witch from the west. And then it turns out, not only is Alexis Davis not her mother, but she's filed a restraining order against the crazy whore! How could there be a break?"

Lucky blinked at her. "Uh… I found her real mother?"

Elizabeth groaned again, and slapped her hand against her forehead. "Oh for Pete's sake…"

"Who's Pete?"

If looks could kill, Lucky would have been six feet under.

"Lucky. It is some un-Godly time in the morning. You have a break in a case that I could give two shits about. A case that you promised me would go away after she broke my favorite coffee mug in her fucking crazy ass rage. And now you sit before me, giving sarcastic comments?"

"Yep."

"You know, no one would hear your screams if I killed you."

Lucky grinned. "Aw, you won't kill me Lizbit. I didn't come here for Trampy McCallGirl's case anyway."

Elizabeth's eye twitched.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, we have a break in a different case. You just looked so adorable, and I knew that you had just had a ball with Ms. McCall, that I couldn't help but poke a little fun at you."

Lucky never saw the pillow come at him until it smacked him square in the mouth.

Elizabeth groaned as she rolled her neck. After Lucky's escapade the night before, she hadn't been able to get back to bed. Resigned to her fate, she came in early the next morning determined to look over the new details of the case.

Skye Chandler had been thrown for a loop when her mother Rae Cummings had told her that Alan Quartermaine was not her father. Ever since then, she had made it her mission to find out who her father was. She had come to them three months ago, after a recommendation by her then-boyfriend Luke Spencer. While Elizabeth didn't really approve of Luke's dalliances, she did approve of his sending them clients.

Especially ones that paid as well as Skye did.

And apparently, there was now a break in the case. Rae Cummings had disappeared with her lover Jim Sykes while on a worldwide cruise and nobody had seen or heard from her since. But now it appeared that one of their guys in Barcelona had noticed a woman matching Cummings' description leaving a boutique.

All it took was some waiting, and maybe they could corner the woman and get her to fess up on who was Chandler's father.

"Why hello Miss Webber."

The hair on Elizabeth's neck rose at the sound of Jason Morgan's impossibly smug voice. She froze in her chair and kept her eyes glued to the file.

"Hello Mr. Morgan."

She looked up and flashed her standard secretary smile while closing the file and placing it in her top drawer. Sliding her glasses back on, she picked up a pencil.

"What can I do for you? Mr. Spencer isn't in at the moment."

Jason's face spread in a slow lazy smile that warmed her from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair.

"I'm not here to see Spencer. I'm here to see you."

Caught off guard, Elizabeth bit down extra hard on her bottom lip and winced when she tasted the cool metallic tang of blood.

"Me?" Her voice sounded unsure, and she mentally cursed herself for coming undone so quickly around the suave detective.

"Yes. I have a question to ask you." He stalked like a panther up to her desk and leaned forward; placing his hands on the surface and smiling like a predator that has caught his prey.

Elizabeth tried to avert her eyes, but she couldn't help but stare at him. It was like looking into the sun. You knew you were going to hurt your eyes, but damn was it pretty.

"Yes Mr. Morgan?"

"Where do you send Spencer's dry-cleaning?"

Elizabeth blinked.

"What?"

Jason smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Spencer's dry-cleaning. My normal place is closed now and I need a new place to go. I figured since you're Spencer's secretary, you take care of all those womanly tasks for him since he can't keep a woman."

Inwardly, Elizabeth fumed. 'Why that no-good, rotten, smarmy, egotistical son of a bitch…' Outwardly, she beamed up at him and gave him her best vacant expression.

"Why, I send all of Mr. Spencer's stuff to Basi's Cleaners down on 32nd Street. They're quite efficient." Getting up from behind the desk, she smoothed down the navy material of her skirt and picked up a file. Walking over to Lucky's office, she went in and placed the file on his desk.

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Or shouldn't you be at your own office working on your own cases?" She clasped her hands in front of her and rocked back on her heels. "Unless you're caught in a bind again and need Mr. Spencer's advice, like always."

Jason's eyes narrowed slightly and his smile seemed a little bit forced as he directed it towards her. "Of course not. Spencer's the one always needing my help."

Elizabeth smiled daintily and sat back down behind her desk. "That's not what Mr. Spencer tells me." Her voice had a sing-song quality as she looked back up and caught his gaze.

Jason glowered at her as he leaned forward and entered her personal space. The alarms were going off in Elizabeth's head as she locked eyes with him, and felt herself be surrounded by his masculine scent.

"I could run rings around Spencer any day. The day Lucky Spencer gets one over me is the day the world comes to an end."

All Elizabeth could see were his lips just inches from her own. If he weren't so damn smug and sanctimonious, she would throw him on her desk right now and have her way with him. After telling him that she was the real brains behind this operation and could kick his ass in being a detective any day, of course.

Before she could retort, another voice broke through the tension enveloping the two.

"Morgan, what the hell are you doing here, and why are you harassing Miss Webber?"

Jason drew back from Elizabeth's desk and looked at Lucky, who was standing in the doorway of the office glowering at him.

"No offense Spencer. The lady tried to say that you were better than me, and I was just trying to prove to her how wrong she was."

Lucky looked past Jason and caught eyes with Elizabeth.

"You okay Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and ran a hand through her hair, settling it back into its regular hairstyle. "I'm fine Mr. Spencer."

"Then I suggest you leave Morgan."

Jason smirked and backed off, his hands held in front of him. "No worries Spencer, I was just leaving." As he began to turn, he looked back at Elizabeth. "See you later Miss Webber."

Elizabeth scowled at his retreating back as Lucky came into the room. 'Not if I see you first Morgan. Not if I see you first.'


	3. 03

**03**

Elizabeth snickered as she watched Jason Morgan be led away by the PCPD in handcuffs. She ducked out of sight behind a building and rubbed her hands together, an evil grin upon her face.

"Game, set, and match."

10 Hours Earlier…

Lucky watched as Elizabeth tapped her pencil onto the desk in rhythm with her clicking shoes.

Tap. Click.

Tap. Click.

Tap. Click.

Frustrated, she threw the pencil across the room and let out a scream, burying her head in her hands. "God I HATE HIM."

Lucky smirked and laced his hands behind his head.

Elizabeth raised her head and pinned him with an angry glare.

"Don't you start Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior. You may be my best friend, but if you start that crap about sexual tension again, I'll rip out your liver and stuff it up your nose."

Elizabeth sat back and looked up at the ceiling, angrily chewing on the insides of her cheeks as she began to count off on her fingers.

"Okay, the reasons why I utterly despise Jason Morgan. Reason number one, he is the most pompous excuse for a man I have ever met."

Lucky watched amused as she ticked off reason after reason.

"Reason two, he thinks he's the best PI in the business. Which he's not. But let's not get into that. I mean, if he were the best, then he'd figure out that I'm not this dumb secretary. I mean, god, it's not that hard to tell! Jackass. Reason three, he acts like he's God freaking gift to women. Reason four, he dated Courtney Matthews. You just know that he got some disease from that nutjob."

"Why would his former dating of Courtney count?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Because she's one of my sworn enemies, and anybody stupid enough to date her is automatically on my shitlist."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Continue on."

"Thank you. Reason five, he wears that damn leather jacket everywhere like he's freaking Marlon Brando! He's not a rebel without a cause, he's a rebel without a clue. Asshat!"

Elizabeth paced as she perused the file, glancing up at Lucky from time to time. Lucky kept his eyes trained to the screen of the computer as he typed furiously, hacking into the mainframe of the Port Charles Police Department.

"Are you in?"

Lucky flashed a toothy grin. "Give me a sec dollface, I'm almost in."

Before Elizabeth could comment, there was a knock at the door. Her brow furrowing, Elizabeth walked over and opened it. A young man stood before her, clad in the uniform of a local delivery service.

"Letter for Spencer Investigations."

Confused, Elizabeth signed the offered clipboard and took the letter, watching as the boy left without a glance back. Entering the office, she ripped open the envelope and stared at the letter, her face slowly losing color.

Lucky watched her in concern, as Elizabeth slowly crumpled the letter in her fist, her eyes steely hard. "What is it?"

"That no-good, two-faced, slimy rat-assed son of a BITCH!"

Lucky felt his jaw drop as he watched Elizabeth throw a verifiable temper tantrum right in the middle of the office.

"That stupid fucknut empty-headed vacuous blowhard!"

"Um, Elizabeth?"

"That motherfucking goddamn poor excuse for a human being!!"

"Elizabeth!!"

Elizabeth turned on her heel and met Lucky's gaze, her face flushed with anger. "What?!"

"Who the hell are you talking about, and what the hell are you holding?"

Belatedly realizing that she hadn't explained the note's contents before she slipped into a crimson-veiled rage, Elizabeth gave a sheepish grin and extended the letter towards Lucky.

"Read this. Then you'll understand my need to rip out a certain someone's balls and feed them to him, slowly, and painfully."

Lucky took the letter gingerly and began to read, his eyes widening with each successive line.

"Dear Spencer,

Well well. It seems that the better man has won again. You know that terribly important case that you've been trying your darndest to solve the past couple of months? You know, the Venus Ardonowski one? That's right, the one that pays six figures to solve.

Yeah, I thought I'd just take that one off your hands for you. It only took me two weeks to find Miss Ardonowski's duplicitous ex-husband and retrieve her millions for her. And since I was so prompt, she gave me a bonus. And when I found out that you were the moron who could find the broadside of a barn, I thought I'd let you know personally about my lucky streak. God I love irony.

I just wanted to remind you exactly who the best private investigator in Port Charles was. And if I have anything to say about it, the only.

Better keep an eye out Spencer.

Game, Set, Morgan.

P.S. Do let that simple, sweet little secretary you have there that I'd be perfectly willing to employ her as my secretary's secretary. She seems like she could be trained pretty easily."

Finishing, Lucky lifted his shocked eyes and blanched even further when he got a good look at Elizabeth's face. If anything, she appeared even more malicious since before he had read the letter. It seemed that the second reading had only added to her ire, making her seem like the embodiment of wrath.

"If Jason Morgan thinks he can fuck us over for a case and throw it in our faces, he has another thing coming." Resolved, Elizabeth grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and stormed out, calling back to him over her shoulder. "By the way, I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Lucky leaned back against the computer chair and laced his hands behind his head, shaking it slightly.

"I hope Morgan has some good health coverage. Or at least a life insurance policy."


	4. 04

**04**

Elizabeth walked thought the large glass door and waited inside the threshold while the chime echoed.

"I'll be just a second." The voice came from the back, muffled due to the racks of clothes that blocked it from the front. Elizabeth nodded to herself and occupied her time by looking at the many framed pictures of celebrity clients on the wall. She was staring at a picture of several women labeled "K9P2" when she heard someone walk towards her.

"Hey Basi." Elizabeth leaned forward and gave Basi a quick hug.

Basi, the woman who ran the dry cleaners, was not only one of Lucky and Elizabeth's friends, but also one of their most reliable informants. Amazing what you can find out when you clean someone's clothes.

"Hey Elizabeth." Basi smiled and went behind the counter, propping her elbows up. "What can I do you for?"

Elizabeth walked over and placed her hands onto the counter, leaning forward. "I need a favor."

"A favor? What kind?"

"I need to get Jason Morgan back for something he did to myself and Lucky."

Basi nodded, a grin flashing on her face. "What did that tall gorgeous hunk of meat do now?"

Elizabeth grimaced and began to rub her forehead. "That tall gorgeous hunk of meat, as you so eloquently called him, has royally fucked over Spencer Investigations. And he then proceeded to rub our noses in it like a disobedient dog. I want him to suffer."

"Gotcha. So, what do you need me to do?"

Elizabeth smirked, her eyes lighting up with an evil gleam.

"Just grab the phone and repeat everything I say."

Lucky looked up at the knock at the door and smiled as Luke Spencer walked into the room.

"Hey Dad."

Luke let a lazy grin creep across his face as he slid into a chair, lounging casually.

"Hey Cowboy. Where's Dollface?"

"She stormed out of here awhile ago."

Luke smirked and tented his fingers. "What did you do this time? I told you that pinching her ass wasn't going to go over well."

Lucky shook his head in exasperation. "I didn't do anything Dad. And if you remember, that was me telling you that you shouldn't pinch Elizabeth's ass."

"Ahhh, of course. Nice caboose on that girl though."

Lucky grimaced. "You do know that this is the girl you consider a second daughter."

"Of course."

"Ew."

Luke laughed and tossed a pencil at his son. "Lighten up Cowboy. Dollface loves it."

"What do I love?"

Both Spencers looked towards the door as Elizabeth came sweeping in, her hair flying around her face and her eyes glittering.

"Dollface!" Luke exclaimed as he tilted his face up, winking at her. "Where's my kiss?"

"Right here Luke." Elizabeth smiled and leaned down, only to deliver a quick slap across his cheek. She then followed it with a kiss against the cheek and a brief hug.

"That's my girl." Luke rubbed his stinging cheek slightly and gave his son a hang-dog look. "So Lizabit, what has got your panties in a twist?"

Immediately Elizabeth's face clouded over and she growled deep in her throat, her arms folding over her chest. "Jason Fucking Asshat Morgan."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Well, Morgan is an asshole."

Elizabeth snorted and went around the desk. She leaned against the computer chair that Lucky was currently seated in and smirked at Luke. "Don't need to tell me that twice."

"Though," Luke began thoughtfully, lacing his hands behind his head, "he is quite attractive. Easy on the eyes you might say. Messy blond hair, light blue eyes, rippling physique…"

Elizabeth stared at Luke, her eyes narrowing. "Shut up Luke."

"Ass like cement…"

"Dad, if you don't stop, I'm going to call up Morgan and let him know to look out for an elderly stalker who craves his bod."

Luke raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide with shock.

"Elderly?! Oh Cowboy, low blow, low blow."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to think about Jason Fucking Morgan and his ass like cement. Or his tanned skin. Or his cornflower blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled and crinkled at the corners…

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's head shot up and a blush stole across her cheeks as she looked guiltily at Lucky.

"What?"

Lucky smirked, a mirror image of his father and pulled on her arm. Caught off guard, she dropped without ceremony into his lap.

Smirking at him, she 'accidentally' dug one of her elbows into his side as she tried to get into a comfortable position. As he groaned, she smiled sweetly up at Luke.

"So Luke, may I ask why you dropped by?"

"Oh Darlin, do I need a reason to come see my best girl and my only son?"

Elizabeth eyed him. "Yes."

"Taught you well Dollface. But that can wait. I want to hear what you're planning to do about Morgan. Cowboy mentioned something about him doing something to put a pout on your face?"

Elizabeth's brows furrowed as she viciously twisted in the chair, accidentally knocking Lucky in the ribs again in the process.

"Ow Jesus! Dammit Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked back, her gaze contrite as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, I was projecting. It's just that man makes me so mad!!"

Luke looked intrigued. "So, what exactly did Morgan do?" He blinked in surprise as Elizabeth threw a crumpled ball of paper into his face. As he unrolled it and began to read, his eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Well."

"Yeah." Elizabeth's face was murderous.

Luke couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "God Morgan has some major cojones. So, what is our plan of attack?"

Elizabeth grinned, her lips curling upwards as she leaned back against Lucky's chest and folded her arms. "You two manly men don't have to worry about a thing. I have it all planned out."

A worried frown swept over Lucky's face. "Am I going to be arrested?"

"Nope."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

Luke smirked and leaned forward. "God, the sight of you planning revenge all on your own… makes me feel old." He stood. "Where's the booze?"

Lucky pointed towards a tall cabinet situated in the corner, and Luke smiled once he wrapped a hand around a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Grabbing three shot glasses, he filled them and gave one to each himself, Lucky, and Elizabeth.

Lifting his in the air, he twinkled his eyes. "Here's to Morgan getting his comeuppance."

The three clinked their glasses together, and Elizabeth gasped slightly after downing her shot. Leaning forward, she grinned at Lucky and then looked back towards Luke.

"Revenge is going to be so sweet."


	5. 05

**05**

Jason Morgan paced on worn boards of the docks, his brows furrowed as he scanned for his informant.

The call that he had received earlier that day had been surprising to say the least, but not unwelcome.

"Mr. Morgan I presume? You may call me Sabi. You don't know me, but I have some information for you about your newest case. The one with the girl and the politician and the missing pound of cocaine… yes, that one. I can't be seen around; if this information got back to me it could be disastrous. Meet me at the docks tonight at 11. I'll tell you everything I know."

The phone had hung up before he could even respond. Yet, Jason had spared no time in making it to the meeting spot. This case had been driving him up the wall. He knew that Spencer was sniffing around it like a dog in heat, and he wanted to crack it wide open and show him just who the best private eye in town was.

And if that meant emasculating him in front of his pretty little secretary, then so be it.

Jason's head snapped up as a set of footsteps echoed along the boards. He stood straight and shoved his hands into his pockets, straightening his shoulders into one hard line. As he waited, his eyes fell onto a shadowy figure that emerged from beneath the lamppost.

As the figure approached, Jason took in the basics. Somewhat tall, slightly broad shoulders, narrow waist, draped in a tan trench coat with a large hat.

He smirked.

How cliché.

The informant stepped up to him and removed the hat shadowing her features, revealing a beautiful woman. Blond hair fell in waves around her face, and green eyes glittered.

"Mr. Morgan?"

The voice was similar to the one on the phone, yet deeper and sultrier. Jason chalked up the differences to crappy reception and held out his hand.

"Correct. And you are?"

The handshake was firm, her fingers long and sturdy against his palm.

"No one of consequence."

Jason nodded, accustomed to the cloak and dagger aspect of new informants, the need for total secrecy.

"What do you got for me?"

"Whatever you want. It's located right here." Reaching down with one hand, she patted the side of her trench coat.

"Hand it over then."

She smiled. "Not so fast Mr. Morgan. I don't give it up for free you know."

Jason's eyes narrowed. While it wasn't uncommon for informants to ask for some type of payment, something about the way she said it set him on edge. And while normally he would listen to his instincts, this information was too important to him.

"Of course. How much?"

Her eyes glittered at him as she shifted her feet. "Five hundred. Up front. Then the fun can begin."

"Fine." He frowned as he grabbed his wallet, pealing off five hundred dollar bills. The price was a little steeper than he had wanted, but in range for what he had estimated.

Her hand closed over the money he offered and she slid it into the pocket of her coat. Then, to his astonishment, she opened her coat to reveal a corseted figure. The corset was bright red and covered in lace, topped with a tiny red bow between the modest rise of her cleavage.

"What the…"

"Everybody FREEZE!!" The shout came from the shadows, and Jason automatically held his hands up as he stepped back from the scantily clad informant. Lieutenant Marcus Taggert of the Port Charles Police Department and his backup stepped from underneath the steps. Taggert trained his gun at the two standing near the water.

His eyes took in the scene, Morgan standing with hands in the air and a nearly naked woman next to him with money in her pocket. He grinned and dropped his gun to his side.

"Damn Morgan. I knew you had strange tastes, but I never thought you'd stoop to solicitation."

Jason starred at Taggert.

Then at the woman.

"What?"

"Jason Morgan, you're under arrest for solicitation of a prostitute." Taggert grabbed his handcuffs and secured them around Jason's wrists, closing them with a metallic snap. Looking over his shoulder towards the prostitute, Taggert smirked.

"Hello Frank. Or are you going by Francine now?"

The prostitute smiled at Taggert as she was handcuffed by one of the random cops, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Francine. I'm almost saved up for my operation now."

"Good for you. But keep it off my streets."

"Of course Lieutenant."

"Wait. She's a man?!" Jason's voice rang out as he struggled in Taggert's grasp, his eyes wide with shock. "She told me that she had information for me… I didn't know she was a hooker."

"Of course she had 'information' for you Morgan. In her pants, right?" Stepping back, Taggert nodded at one of the boys in blue. "Take them both downtown and book 'em."

"Right away sir."

Jason scowled. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Elizabeth snickered as she watched Jason Morgan be led away by the PCPD in handcuffs. She ducked out of sight behind a building and rubbed her hands together, an evil grin upon her face.

"Game, set, and match."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and smiled, absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. When the phone rang, she languidly reached out a hand and lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey Francine. Did it go down?"

"Exactly like you said. Morgan was booked for solicitation, and Taggert let me off with a warning once they dropped the charges against him."

"How long was he sitting in the cell?"

"Over night. And I made sure that he got the envelope before I left."

"Perfect. Thanks Francie. You kicked ass."

"No problem. You've helped me out many a time. If I hear anything about the cocaine case, I'll send it on your way."

"Great. Take care."

As she hung up the phone, Elizabeth let a devilish grin curl onto her face.

"Who's sweet and simple now Morgan?"

Cackling with glee, Elizabeth leapt from her chair and strode into Lucky's office, a tune on her lips. Time to celebrate.

Elizabeth frowned as she examined her nails. The crimson polish she had just applied yesterday had a large chip in the center nail, and it threw the whole look off. Looking around the office, she shrugged her shoulders and reached into a drawer. Pulling out the bottle, she opened it and began to deftly apply the red, filling in the hole.

While in mid-stroke, the door to the office hit the wall with a loud crash and she jumped, streaking polish across the back of her hand.

"Oh son of a – !"

"Where is Spencer?"

Elizabeth looked up and saw Jason Morgan standing before her, his eyes hard and angry. He was breathing heavily, and a crumpled envelope was clutched in his hand. When Elizabeth saw the corner of the envelope, she blanched slightly.

Oh shit.

"Morgan, what the hell happened to you? You look like a whole nest of bees got into your bonnet." Lucky's stance was unconcerned as he leaned languidly against the frame of the door.

Jason's eyes narrowed to slits as he approached. "You."

"Me."

"You duplicitous evil fucking bastard."

"Now, I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve this glowing review of my character, so why don't we get on with it and you can inform me?"

Jason's hand flew out and smacked the envelope into his chest, pinning it there with three fingers and a sneer.

Lucky pealed the envelope from his grasp and extracted a wrinkled piece of paper. As he read, his eyebrows rose.

"_Wow Morgan. When I heard about you soliciting a tranny prostitute, I was a little dismayed. To think, you've been into dudes this entire time and you never hit on me! I'm hurt, really. And all this time, I just thought you were friends with your partner. I guess Sonny really is your… partner. Hope your time in jail was pleasant, don't drop the soap! Love and Kisses, Spencer Investigations."_

Lucky looked over Jason's shoulder to Elizabeth who was pale under the florescent lighting. She lifted one shoulder into the air and smiled ruefully, her lip pinned between her teeth.

Glancing back at Morgan, who was clearly waiting for a reaction, Lucky crumpled up the letter and threw it into the wastebasket near the door.

"Man, if I knew you were that sensitive about your love for man meat, I would have never said anything. My apologies."

Jason slammed a fist into the door frame, cracking the wood.

Leaning forward, he snarled. "This means war Spencer. I'm taking you down." Turning, he stalked across the floor and exited, slamming the door with such force that the glass cracked right across the Spencer name.

Elizabeth and Lucky stared after him, Elizabeth's mouth open.

Looking over, she winced at the look Lucky gave her.

"Um… oops?"


End file.
